


He Would Have Loved You

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Other, Zane and Pixal talk about Zane's father, Zane misses his dad, a little romance, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: They're on a date, when Zane tells Pixal how he wishes his father could have met her. He would have liked her.





	He Would Have Loved You

Pixal fiddled with her hair self-consciously. It was her first time having it down, and she felt a little strange without her ponytail. Cyrus had suggested it, and had even took her shopping when she didn't know what to wear for her date with Zane. He'd helped her pick out a nice purple dress, brushed her hair for her, and told her to have a good time, and be safe before she left. She was touched by his kindness, but when she'd thanked him, all he'd said was, "it is what fathers are for". 

Father. Cyrus was her father. The concept wasn't foreign to Pixal. Not at all. She loved to call him her father, and she loved how his eyes shone with happiness when she did. However, it was a bit embarrassing asking Cyrus for help. She helped him all the time, as well as her friends whenever they needed her. But she herself didn't usually need help. She was independent, and strong, and intelligent. It was an unfamiliar feeling when she realized she had no idea how to prepare for a date. Cyrus treated her the same as he always did though, which Pixal was grateful for. She would've gotten angry had he treated her like a child.

"You look beautiful," Zane said from his seat across from her. He had taken her to a nice restaurant. Not fancy, but not casual, and something they both could afford.

"Thank you," Pixal said, warmth flooding her cheeks. Butterflies danced in her stomach. "Um, as do you," she spoke nervously, realizing her mistake too late.

Zane's blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "I'm honoured. I never knew you thought I was beautiful." He grinned.

His sarcasm made Pixal giggle, calming her nerves. There was no reason for her to be anxious. This was Zane, after all. "Yes. I think you are very beautiful," she said, Zane's fluster making her smile.

A waiter took their order, and their food came a little while after. While they were eating, Pixal noticed Zane looking at her strangely.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Zane's shoulders sagged, hanging his head sadly. "It is nothing. I was just...thinking about how I wish I could have introduced you to my father."

Pixal laid her hand on the table. Zane took it, and she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles softly.

"I would have loved to meet him."

Zane gently squeezed her hand. "He would have loved you, like he loved me."

Pixal smiled. Dr. Julien was the one who'd given Zane life, taught him right from wrong, taught him how to be compassionate. She was sure she would've loved him too.

They were quiet for a moment, holding hands.

Then Pixal said, "If it makes you feel any better, Cyrus thinks of you fondly."

"Does he?" Zane asked, a small smile tugging his lips.

"Yes, he does. I know he cannot replace your father, but he cares for you like he does for me nonetheless."

Zane's smile grew. "I am glad," he said, "that Mr. Borg brought you into the world, and has allowed me to hold your hand like this."


End file.
